Debrah
"Don't. Don't do that. Don't judge me." -to Helen Character Debrah ' Simmons' was Brian's wife. Together, they have two children, Tiffany and B.J.. She is also best friend's with Helen McCarter. Background As Children, Helen and Debrah grew up together and said they will eventually marry rich men. To their surprise, they eventually married lawyers. As a child, Debrah loved to sing and she sang for the church. When Helen was married and moved away to be with Charles McCarter, Debrah became depressed. She eventually married Brian and had children, but missed Helen. She began to use drugs. She eventually got to rehabilitation, became clean and reunited with her family. Throughout the years, she had cheated on Brian and they eventually divorced before the events of Boo! A Madea Halloween. Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) By the time Helen comes to live with Madea, she sees Debrah stop by at Madea's house for food. Nervous to see helen in her state, she's happy to see her but short with her being ashamed to seen. Later, hungry and high, she stops by her old house with Brian at early morning hours for food. He lets her in, fixes her some food, but tells her when she finishes she must leave. She looks to see that he still has the picture of her and the kids, letting her know he has no emotionally moved away from her. She starts to cry saying she doesn't want to do this anymore, but he struggles in his emotions knowing if she stays it will be more harm than good. He summons her to go and she she leaves heartbroken. When Brian and Tiffany are driving, they see her in an empty state. Tiffany begs him to stop so she can talk to her. He finally does. She informs her mom that he finally let her sing in the church choir which Debrah is happy for her, but being on the drugs does not have the energy to express it. Tiffany sadly gives her an open invitation to watch her sing knowing there is a possibility she will not come. Tiffany kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Debrah looks at her family, and meets eyes with Brian. As they leave, Debrah closes her eyes in pain and determination. Debrah makes it a rehabilitation center, struggles through her addiction, but overcomes it in enough time to make it to service for her daughter to sing "Father Can You Hear Me" along with the pastor and her relative, Cora . Towards the end of the song, she comes to church singing as the second woman. She looks at Brian and meet his eyes, takes a deep breath and in great health and they embrace. Tiffany, appearing to have had her mother on her mind since leaving her the one day comes down from the choir ensemble to embrace her mother along with her brother, B.J. Madea's Family Reunion (film) Madea asks about Debrah when they are going back home from court. Brian tells her she is fifteen months clean and doing well. Madea makes a joke saying that she thought she was going to have to hide her purse at the family reunion if she attended. Debrah is actually attended the family reunion and it mentioned by Isaac and Brian. Isaac wants to greet her, but Brian stops him by saying all the female relatives are in the house and he does not want to go. Quotes * "Don't. Don't do that. Don't judge me." -to Helen * "When we we're kids, you said we'd get a rich man, right? We both got lawyers." -to Helen Appearances * Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) * Boo 2: A Madea Halloween Notes * She is portrayed by Tamara Taylor in the film. * Tiffany kisses her mother on the cheek and it really changed Debrah's demeanor. Debrah finally goes to rehab to claim her family back. * Her voice when she was singing in church was voiced by Cheryl "Pepsi" Riley. * Debrah is actually attended the family reunion and it mentioned by Brian that she is in the house talking to the other female family members and warns Isaac not to go into the house with all of them there. Despite this, She is never seen actually in the Tyler Perry's: Madea's Family Reunion film. * it is unknown what Debrah's new last name is since she is divorced from Brian. * She was portrayed by Taja V Simpson in Boo 2: A Madea Halloween